Alien plus Vampire
by Rexfan1333
Summary: What if Youkai Academy took a field trip to the human world, but ends up getting stuck and Tsukune and the girls come upon Earth's protector and his friends? A lot of awesomeness! Tsukune X Moka, Gwen X Kevin and Ben X Kurumu X MizoreX Harem! Read and Review! Rated T.
1. Welcome to Bellwood!

Alien + Vampire!

Chapter 1

Welcome to Bellwood!

* * *

We come upon a school bus, it was full of kids. It was the Youkai Academy students, They were going on a field trip to the human world to learn what they do and try to learn their way of being normal, then suddenly the bus stopped in its tracks and stopped. Every one was shocked.

Everyone got out of the bus, A blue haired girl with huge breasts started stretching her arms tiredly.

"It so hot in there!" The girl said, then she hugged a brown/black haired boy between her chest "At least you here, Tsukune-kun!"

"Let go of him!" A girl with long pink hair yelled at the busty girl, Tsukune was having trouble talking between her chest.

"He's mine, Moka! You can't have him!" The girl yelled with a glare.

"Kurumu!" Moka yelled annoyed.

"It looks like we got a flat tire, we are probably gonna be here for a while..." The bus driver said.

"What do we do now?" A girl with short purple hair asked a little worried. She was named Mizore Shirayuki

"Were are we?" A young girl with brown hair warring a witch outfit asked. Her name was Yukari Sendo, they both looked up to see a sign that said welcome to Bellwood.

"Bellwood?" Kurumu said as she tilted her head in wonder.

"It sounds friendly..." Moka said while looking at the sign.

"We should take a look around...we might find some help..." Tsukune said as he took a head start, the girl followed the young human.

...

Meanwhile, Ben was in his car driving along with Gwen and Kevin, There was another emergency.

"What's the plan, Tennyson?" Kevin asked while driving his car with Gwen inside with him.

"We take it down." Ben said.

When they made it to the location, a giant rampaging alien was attacking the town. Ben, Gwen and Kevin came out of there cars and ran to the alien.

...

Tsukune were now in the town, Kurumu still hugging him while walking.

"Kurumu-san, can you let me go?" Tsukune asked while being crushed between her huge chest.

"But I just want to be close to you, Tsukune-kun." Kurumu said as she made a sexy smile which made Tsukune blush. Moka was not to happy about it, then Mizore held Tsukune arm.

"Are you alright?" Mizore asked looking up at him with the most beautiful face "Is that cow bothering you?"

"Who you calling a cow, Frosty!" Kurumu yelled, but then a huge explosion came out of nowhere and caused the group to fall. The group opened their eyes to see that the alien, it was on some kind of hovering device and had a battle axe. The teens ran to a safe distance in front of a building.

"W-What is that?" Kurumu asked shocked by the beings appearance.

"I don't know, but he looks dangerous..." Tsukune said with a serious tone, but then they heard cars coming and saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes, he wore a green jacket with the number 10 on the side, blue jeans and black shoes. Then two others came behind him.

"Give me the Ultimatrix to me, kid!" The being yelled.

"Sorry, Sunder. But that's not gonna happen!" The boy yelled as he activated a wired looking watch on his wrist, then a green light engulfed his whole body and was replaced with a giant dinosaur.

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!" The dinosaur yelled with a roar, Tsukune and the gang was shocked.

"W-What is that?"

**+++++To be continued+++++ **


	2. Meet the monsters! Pt 1

Chapter 2

Meet the monsters! pt 1

* * *

Tsukune and the gang was shocked at what they just witnessed, did that boy just turn into a giant monster? How was he capable of doing so?

"Wow! I-Ive never seen anything like that in my life!" Kurumu said mouth wide open.

"Yes, It's huge!" Moka said shocked as well as the others were.

"WOW!" Yukari said amazed by the monsters height.

"Impressive..." Mizore said quietly but still quite amazed as the others were.

"Somethings else is happening..." Tsukune said.

...

"Okay, you really need to get a life!" Humungousuar said to the huge being with the axe named Sunder.

"You ain't getting away from me this time, Tennyson!" Sunder yelled as he charged at the three heroes, but Humungousuar stopped his axes from coming close to him.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have done that!" Humungousuar said as he threw Sunder into a near by building. Then the raven haired boy then touched the part of the car and absorbed the material of it which formed on his body.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Kevin said with a smirk on his face. Then a girl with long orange hair that was tide in a pony tail made a pink glowing light around her hands. Sunder got back up and didn't looked very happy.

"You're gonna get it now!" Sunder yelled angry, then the black hair turned his arm into a sledged hammer and charged at Sunder.

"No, you're the one that's gonna get it!" The boy yelled, the boy smashed Sunders face.

"How's that for ya?" The boy said with a cocky smirk on his face, but his victory was short lived when Sunder came to and punched him with great force that sent him skidding across the street.

"KEVIN!" The girl and Humungousuar both yelled in unison for their friend, the girl then fired a pink beam at the beast.

"You'll pay for that!" The girl yelled as she kept throwing pink energy blast at it. Sunder didn't even get a scratch on him at all, he then threw a car at her; but Gwen jumped out of the way.

"Gwen!" Humungousuar yelled, he then turned to Sunder with a glare "You're going down!"

Humungousuar charged and came at Sunder as he wrestled him. Humungousuar punched him a bunch of times and threw him against a wall of a building. The Sunder pulled out a laser pistol and shot red beams at Humungousuar, but he dodged the beams as Sunder kept shooting at him.

"What's wrong?" Sunder began "Too much of a coward to fight back anymore?"

"Nope, not really. Time to go ultimate!" Humungousuar yelled as he pressed the symbol on his chest and a green light appeared again, he had now evolved into a dark green dinosaur with a huge shell on his back with spikes sticking out as well.

"ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!" He yelled as he posed.

...

"W-What just happen?" Tsukune said shocked.

"Incredible..." Moka said breathless by the beings transformation.

"D-Did it just transform again?" Kurumu said breathless at what she just witnessed.

"Cool!" Yukari said excitedly.

"Indeed..." Mizore said as well.

...

"Okay, lets end this!" Ultimate Humungousuar yelled as he cracked his knuckles, he then morphed his hands into what looked like missile launchers at Sunder.

"That ain't gonna work this time!" Sunder yelled as he jumped out of the way form the missiles, and he then launched a sticky goo all over the giant dinosaur and the missiles launchers. He then reverted back to his human form trying to escape the goo; but Sunder walked over to him with his laser pistol in hand.

"It's over, kid!" Sunder said with a grin ready to shot him, Ben glared at him.

...

"We got to help them!" Tsukune said, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari nodded in agreement.

Kurumu began to form wings on her back and a tail, her nails also grew longer as well.

Mizore also started to form ice all around her and made ice clones of herself.

Yukari took out her magic wand ready for a fight.

Tsukune took off the rosario pendent off Moka's choker and a powerful aura of dark energy came all around her and changed her appearance. Moka now had long silver hair, dark blood red eyes, and very sharp and visible fangs and was now taller.

And Tsukune was now in his ghoul form, they all came at the being, Sunder.

...

Ben and Sunder stared at each other down with glares.

"I finally g-AH!" Sunder yelled in pain as he was punched in full force which sent him flying to a building wall. Ben was stunned at what he just saw happen, he then looked up to see teenagers standing over him, but something about them seemed very different. They all looked intimidating and not normal.

Ben saw a girl with blue hair with wings and a tail of some sort. She also had very sharp looking and long nails. Then a girl came in the picture, she had short lavender hair and had a very cold sensation to her, especially the fact that she had ice claws, Ben then looked to see clones of the same girl helping Gwen and Kevin. Then he looked to see a little girl with a witch hat and wand. Then he saw a woman that looked really intimidating with her blood red eyes, long silky silver hair and fangs and then a guy that looked as intimidating as the woman.

'What's going on?' Ben thought shocked by their appearance, the group then came at Sunder with full force and did a number on his. The winged girl slashed at him with her nails while the ice girl used her ice claws and slashed him as well; but then silver haired woman did a powerful kick that sent him crashing trough building walls.

"**Know your place, fool!**" She yelled with a very intimidating voice, then the little girl with the witch hat summoned what looked like pots and pans at Sunder.

Then the guy came into the picture and did a barrage of punches and kicks at Sunder. Ben was amazed at how fast this guy was.

"Whoa..." Ben breathed in shock. Sunder then got back on his glider in pain from the beating he received.

"N-Next time, you w-wont be so lucky!" Sunder yelled and flew away from earth, One of the girls the froze the goo that was on Ben and finally broke out of it. He looked at the gang that saved his life.

"W-Who are you guys?" Ben asked shocked.

...

Kevin was still out cooled. He then heard some talking and opened his eyes to see Ben and Gwen talking to a group of teens. The teens that Ben and Gwen were talking to were all Japanese in nationality.

"W-What's going on?" Kevin asked still felling some pain from the fight "And who are they?"

**+++++To be continued+++++ **


	3. Meet the monsters! Pt 2

Chapter 3

Meet the monsters! Pt 2

* * *

"What happened?" Kevin said as he rubbed his head and walked up to the group "Who are you guys?"

"Kevin! Don't be rude!" Gwen yelled at the raven haired young man, he just glared.

"No, it's alright!" A girl with beautiful long pink hair and green eyes said with a smile said "I'm Moka Akashiya! It's nice to meet you!"

"Same here! I'm Tsukune Aono." The boy with black hair introduced.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono." The girl with blue hair and with huge boobs introduced. Then a girl walked up next to Kurumu.

"Mizore Shirayuki..." The girl with lavender hair and with a lollipop in her mouth introduced, she also had a very gloomy tone to her that gave them the chills.

"And I'm Yukari Sendo!" A cheerful young girl with a witch hat and brown hair introduced.

"I'm Kevin Levin." Kevin introduced with a bored tone in his voice.

"Gwen Tennyson." Gwen introduced with a smile.

"Ben Tennyson." Ben introduced, the foreign teens bowed in respect and Ben and the others did the same.

"Thanks for the save back there, you were a real help!" Ben said as he shook Tsukune's hand.

"No problem!" Tsukune said with a smile.

"There's something I want to ask..." Ben began "What are you guys anyway?"

The Youkai gang looked at each other then at the three teenagers.

...

"M-Monsters?" Kevin repeated shocked at what the group told them.

"Youkai Academy?" Ben repeated as well.

"Yes, we weren't suppose to tell any humans in this world about the school, but when we saw you fight and turn into all those creatures. We were amazed." Tsukune said.

"Y-You saw us fighting Sunder?" Gwen asked shocked.

"Sunder?" Kurumu asked confused by the wired name.

"He was the bad guy we just fought ." Ben explained to them.

...

Ben, Gwen, Kevin and the youkai students walked the streets of Bellwood. But then they saw a yellow school bus drive away, Moka and the gang were shocked.

"Oh no! Our bus!" Kurumu yelled in shock.

"WAIT! You forgot..." Tsukune yelled as he tried to run after the bus, but was long gone "...about us..."

"Crap! What are we gonna do now!" Kurumu yelled in anger.

"You can stay at my house?" Ben asked with a smile "I'm sure your bus will figure out that you're not on it and come looking for you!"

"R-Really? We don't want to be any trouble." Moka said a little dumbfounded by the young man's offer "Are you sure your family wont mind?"

"Totally! Their really nice people." Ben said with a smile.

"But you don't have enough room!" Gwen reminded the young hero "So I can take you to my place!"

"How about this!" Kevin started "Ben can take the girls, while Gwen can take Moka and Tsukune!"

"WHAT?" Ben and everyone yelled in shock.

"Well, it seems fair!" Kevin said with a grin, then he put his arm around Ben's shoulder "And I think, Tennyson, here can handle a house full of cute girls! Right?"

Ben blushed at how he said it "I-I um.."

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled at the raven haired Osmosian.

"What, I'm just kidding!" Kevin retorted. Then the gang walked home, but somewhere on the city buildings a figure was looking trough a pair of night vision binoculars.

"You're mine, Freaks..." The figure said with a evil grin on his face as he watched a video of the youkai gang fighting Sunder on his camera.

**+++++To be continued+++++ **


	4. Day in Bellwood!

Chapter 4

Day in Bellwood!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Bellwood with everything going normally and no aliens to fight. Ben, Gwen and Kevin were quite happy about that and that they could finally take a day off from fighting bad guys and protecting the universe from being destroyed, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were now at the Mr. Smoothies drinking the smoothies they bought. They were also talking about the events from yesterday.

"So, you were on a field trip?" Gwen asked while sipping her smoothy. Tsukune and the others nodded.

"Man, bummer..." Ben said while sucking his smoothy. Suddenly Kurumu jumped on Tsukune.

"H-Hey, K-Kurumu-san!" Tsukune said as he yelped.

"Tsukune-kun, promise you'll never leave me?" Kurumu asked, Tsukune blushed from the softness of her huge breasts pressing against his arm. Then suddenly Mizore held him.

"Tsukune-kun..." Mizore whispered.

"GET OFF HIM! YOU ICE QUEEN!" Kurumu yelled.

"Cow..." The young Yuki-onna said coldly, Kurumu glared daggers at her. Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Moka and Yukari all sweatdropped at the sight.

"A-Are they always like this?" Gwen asked.

"Yep.." Yukari answered.

"Always.." Moka answered as well, but near the joint was a figure watching them.

...

Later, Ben and the gang were at the amusement park that just opened in Bellwood, they also saw a lot of people were there having the time of their lives.

"Wow, It looks so fun!" Yukari yelled excitedly, Ben smiled. He then looked to see Tsukune with Kurumu and Mizore; they were fighting about who was going with him.

"Let go of my Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu yelled.

"G-Girls!" Tsukune tried to speak.

"Get off of him!" Mizore yelled.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled, then suddenly Ben came into the battle.

"Let him go!" Ben asked "You're gonna hurt him!"

"B-But..." The girls both said at the same time, but Ben cut them off.

"No buts! You can't just force him to go with you on a ride!" Ben said with his arms crossed "Let him decide..."

The girls and Tsukune looked at Ben in shock. The girls then stared up at Tsukune with those adorable eyes of theirs.

"Tsukune?" The girls both asked, Tsukune face turned dark crimson.

"Kurumu, Mizore...I like you girls very much, b-but I-I don't have those kinds of feelings for you..." Tsukune said with a sad face, he didn't want to hurt their feelings. He cared for them very much and always did, but it couldn't work out.

"W-What?" Kurumu and Mizore both said shocked with tears in their eyes. Tsukune then took Moka's hand.

"I-I'm sorry..." Tsukune said sad, Suddenly Kurumu grow her wings, tail and flew away crying while Mizore ran away. Ben, Gwen and Kevin were shocked.

"That sucks..." Kevin said.

Ben then activated the Ultimatrix and turned into...

"JET RAY!" Jet ray yelled as he flew after the young succubus and Yuki-onna.

...

'_I Got to find them!_' Jet ray thought, he then came upon two figures in Bellwood park. He then realized that they were Kurumu and Mizore; Jet ray transformed back to Ben.

"Kurumu? Mizore?" Ben asked as he came closer to them, he then notice that they were both crying. Ben heart broken when he saw this.

"T-Tsukune-kun never loved us..." Kurumu said while sobbing, Ben came up to them.

"Hey, He really cares a lot about you..." Ben said with a smile.

"I'll always be lonely..." Mizore said in a mopey tone "I-I should just die..."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Ben yelled, Mizore and Kurumu looked at him in shock "Don't say things like that, I know how it feels to be lonely sometimes..."

Kurumu and Mizore looked at him, Ben then spoke "You see, I had someone I really cared about, I wanted to protect her with all my life. But I failed..."

"W-What?" The girls said shocked.

"She ended up getting hurt because of me..." Ben said almost at the verge of tears "A-And she left..."

"Ben..." Kurumu said saddened by the way he said it.

Ben then spoke "And I vowed to myself that I wont make that mistake again! And that I will protect anyone who is in danger!"

'_He's so strong..._' Mizore thought '_So brave._'

But then suddenly, the heard loud booming sound near the park.

"W-What was that?" Kurumu said a little frightened.

"Ha! I finally found you!" A man yelled, the man's appearance was just ordinary, he wore a black body suit and carried a huge laser; however, his face was covered with a mask. Ben then readied himself.

"How are you?" Ben asked as he reached the Ultimatix, Kurumu and Mizore changed into their true forms.

"I knew it from the start you weren't human!" The man said with a grin on his face "You're coming with me!"

"Sorry, ain't gonna happen, jerk!" Ben yelled as he activated the Ultimatrix, a green light engulfed his whole body. When the light disappeared; everyone gaped. Ben was now replaced by a huge, red four armed being with four green eyes. He also wore what looked very similar to a gold gladiator outfit.

"FOUR ARMS!" Four arms yelled as he flexed his muscles.

"WOW!" Kurumu said amazed at how buff he was, she couldn't help but blush. Mizore was too speechless to say anything.

"Okay, time for a pounding!" Four arms said as he cracked his knuckles.

"This could be fun!" The man said as he pressed a button on his chest and suddenly his body was covered with a robotic suit. Four arms and the girls eyes went wide at the sight.

"W-What the heck is that?" Kurumu yelled shocked by the size.

"YOU'RE MINE!" The man yelled as he charged at the teens.

**+++++To be continued+++++**


End file.
